


Rosalie's Destiny

by GambitsGuardian (vockofalltrades)



Series: Rosalie Ida [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vockofalltrades/pseuds/GambitsGuardian
Summary: What happens when you wake up and the world you once knew is destroyed? Everyone you know and love is dead. You're in a different time entirely. This is the reality for Rosalie Idas. The Light chose her, and her Ghost rose her from death. She learns how to love, how to grief, and how to obtain vengeance. This is just one Guardian's story of thousands.
Series: Rosalie Ida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rosalie's Destiny

[Hello?] A staticy voice broke through the Tower’s communications. [Can anyone hear me?]

Ikora cleared her throat, “Yes, we hear you Ghost, go ahead.”

[I found my Guardian!]

A smile formed on Ikora’s lips. It was always a good time when a new Guardian is found. What will they ultimately be? A Warlock, like herself? A Titan, like Zavala? Or… Her eyes glanced to the Hunter Vanguard. Hunters were the most rambunctious of the three, but if they were anything like Andal, they were okay in her books. “That’s great! Just lead them back here, however you can.”

[Right, well, about that. You see… There might be a small problem with that.]

“And… What would that be?” Ikora got Zavala’s attention, gesturing to the communicator. Zavala raised an eyebrow, but he listened in regardless.

[I don’t exactly think she should fly,] the Ghost sighed. [Honestly, I don’t think she could if she tried her best.]

“That’s what many Guardians believe. Most, however, find it comes naturally to them.”

[No, Ikora, I…] 

“Ghost,” Commander Zavala spoke. “What is the problem?”

[Well… My Guardian isn’t… She’s... ]

“Out with it, Ghost.” Zavala pinched the bridge of his nose. 

[She’s a child.]

  
  


The Ghost hovered above the girl. The girl’s eyes were trained on the floor. They were sheltered in a small, dilapidated building. It was obvious it’s been around for some time. The entire town was in ruins. What happened here?

“Pepper,” the girl’s voice was soft and quiet.

[Excuse me?]

“Pepper. You look like a red pepper.”

Ghost let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long wait. The Vanguard had sent out a ship to collect the duo, since flying was out of the picture. They were in the middle of absolutely nowhere, and they were easy to miss as is.

[I never did get your name.] 

“It’s Rosalie. Rosalie Idas.”

  
  


“You’re a babysitter too now Andal?” A blue Exo laughed.

“Didn’t know Hunter Vanguards had to carry around kids all day,” A yellow Exo followed, a smile on his face.

“Zip it,” he growled back. Andal glanced at Rosalie, who stood staring at the ground. “Rosalie, that's my dumbass brother, Cayde.”

“You mean,  _ best _ brother,” the blue Exo remarked.

Andal rolled his eyes, “And that’s Shiro. My less dumbass of a brother.”

Shiro nodded a hello, before taking a drink.

“And… This is Rosalie. She’s a new Hunter.”

“Wo-oh-oh-oh, repeat that? She’s like six!”

“Twelve,” Rosalie spoke up. “Thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me again. i honestly dont know how to write a story and finish it so im taking a different approach with this one!! let's see how this one goes!!


End file.
